


Reyna Godzilla Vs Colmilla Kong

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Claiming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Kidnapping, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Size Difference, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Another Entry in my Kaiju Girls lewd universe. This one involves Reyna the godzilla girl meeting and confronting the new foreign exchange student kaijugirl Colmilla Kong.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 19





	Reyna Godzilla Vs Colmilla Kong

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please give credit to writer if you choose to perform this.

[FF4M] Reyna Godzilla Vs Colmilla Kong [Monstergirl][Godzilla][King Kong[Kaiju][Kaiju Girl Lewd Universe][GFE][Tsundere][Fdom][Plot][Size Difference][Kidnapping][Bondage][Rape][Footjob][TitJob][Cucking][Riding][Ab Appreciation][Cunnilingus][Amazon position][Rough][Claiming][Creampie][After Care][L-Bomb][18+ Highschoolers][Collab][SFX/music heavy]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the characters work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun. I'm aware with the SFX and music makes this more daunting but hey you kinda need that for godzilla)

[Cafeteria sounds people chatting]{standard music schools might play during lunchtime}

Hey babe. Cmon get your head out of that book for 5 minutes and eat your food. 

What?

What's the look for?

The fuck are you checking my forehead for? I'm not sick or anything. 

What I can't show some compassion for my scrawny boyfriend?

Just...shut the hell up and stop being a damn busybody and eat lunch with me. 

That's what normal couples do right?

[Short chuckle]

Yeah I guess we aren't exactly normal are we?

[Grumbles]

Huh? Oh nothing just...kinda starved. 

Been trying out a new diet for training and...I already hate it. 

Haven't had anything tasty in like 2 weeks. And these portions the cafeteria gives. For fuck sake they couldn't even feed a starving rat with this, let alone a Kaiju temple like mine. 

[Feigns confidence chuckling then quickly groans in hungry frustration]

Ehhhhhh I think its some kinda Keto diet? All I know is I feel way too damn hungry especially after practice. 

[Annoyed groan]

Yeeeeees babe I haven't let it get in the way of my studying. Sheesh I swear sometimes you act more like a damn parent than a boyfriend. 

Oh shit shit shit. Don't look over here god damn it! 

[Chair scrapes as she hides under the table]

[Growly whispering]  
Shhhhh shutup babe you'll blow my cover!

Hey piss off! If I was able to sucker punch that Muto slag Myra without her noticing I can solid snake my way through anything!

Shhhhh don't look down!

No it's not Mr. Serizawa, its that creepy guy obsessed with making those shitty battle robots that used to be a big thing years back. You know the ones with the buzzsaw and hammers?

Yea the one in block 5 in Mrs. Monarch's class. 

He's been giving me these creepy looks like he's undressing me with his eyes. 

Did you know he came up to me one time between classes and asked [congested nerd voice impression] "Hey Reyna you like robots?" 

What? No I didn't answer I just backed away slowly and jetted off to my next class. 

Ok ok fine, maybe I overly emphasized the voice but its still creepy.

Ok good he's gone. Phew

[Chair scrapes getting back up]

[Normal tone]  
I mean the only human I'd want to be looking at me like that anyway is you so I think I'm well within my damn rights to be alil weirded out. I mean what if he makes some weird fuckbot of me or something? [Shudder] Ok that makes it even more creepy. 

Still ever since we've been going out people seem to be...treating me differently. 

How? I don't know. Less...scared I guess? 

I mean its kinda nice I guess,not getting those glares that I'm gunna bring a building down on someone. Granted I still can. Just one good atomic breath in the right place aaaaaaaand [mouths explosion sound]

Oh relax im not gunna do that babe. That hole in the roof has been patched up anyway. So no one even knew what happened there that day. 

Hmmmm except maybe the fire demon. Everytime she passes me she snickers. Eh. Ill get it out of her next time I see her. 

Huh? Wait...really? You're giving me your fries? 

No no I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth its just...ok yea even for shitty cafeteria food they don't look too bad after the crap diet I've been on. 

You know what screw it gimme gimme gimme.

[Loud nomming sounds]

Ohhhhhh shoooooo good. 

Actual flavor. 

Sweet salty goodness. 

Yea like your cu- HEY! CUT THE CRAP!

You know you been getting real cheeky with me lately. 

I mean...I don't mind it. I like it when you get a bit *Feisty* sometimes.

But don't forget who your queen is got it you cute little shit? 

[Chuckles then clears her throat]

Hey I think you got something on your face there. 

No over here. No you dumbass [playful laugh]

Right here. [Aggressive growly kiss]

[Crowd goes quiet]

What? You guys never seen a girl kiss her boyfriend before? You guys got nothing better to do? Hey quit gawking and mind your own business!

[Agitated growl inhale then Angry Godzilla Roar]

[Crowd goes back to making sounds]

Heh. Yeah I thought so. Hehehe damn right, I still got it. 

So ummmm hey babe. What do you think about next time we got out maybe ummmm we can go to the beach or something? I hear there's maybe gunna be some kinda party or some other to celebrate the anniversary of demis joining the human world or something. I don't really get it but I mean if you ummm want to you know. 

[Trying to contain her excitement]  
Y-y-yeah? Ummmm yea great awesome. Guess that means I'll get to wear my new swimsuit and tease your weird ass with my abs again eh? Good [kisses cheek] I look forward to it. 

So what's been going on with you? Despite you putting up a good front don't think I haven't noticed that you've been kinda busy. Well busier than usual with that side hustle of yours. Besides you've been looking tired whenever wed video chat anyway so what's up?

Helping a foreign exhange student? 

Wait we still have that? 

I thought that was an outdated program or just something in cartoons. 

Huh well, the more you know I guess. 

So why haven't I seen her? 

Ah right all that paperwork crap I guess that would still be a thing huh? 

Makes sense it would take a while for her to get acclimated and I guess since you hang around us demis and kaijus the most they roped you in huh?

So where are they from? Some shy fox girl from japan or something?

Sumatra? Who the hell lives in sumatra?

Whoa whoa whoa hold a second babe. 

Say that again? 

[Heart sinking tone]

Skull isl- oh.....oh by Gamera no

[https://youtu.be/ZL7LB_fb83Y](here is an instrumental version of the Godzilla VS Kong trailer song called "Here We Go" that you can use for this to REALLY sell the scene. Just loop it accordingly otherwise just search for a version of the song you wanna use or nothing at all I leave that to you. However you know how goji fans are you NEED those music cues.]

[Cafeteria Doors fly open]

(enter Colmilla Kong. For any scenes where both characters are present they will be labelled.)

Colmilla- Well Well. Ain't this a sight. A Goji actually out in public and Not breaking things like a neanderthal.

Reyna- Says the furball who lives like a fucking hippie.

[Chair scrapes Reyna growling lowly as they face each other]

Reyna- Ape

Colmilla- Lizard

Reyna- so...you're the new girl huh?

Colmilla- So, you think youre the queen here eh?

Reyna- [Scoff] Excuse me? Bitch I dont *think* I am, I AM the queen!

[Colmilla laughs unphased]

Colmilla- Big words coming from a daddys girl riding after his spinetails and a big brother whose waaaay more popular. 

Reyna- Oh im sorry whats that? I cant hear you over the sound of your grandpas fat ass falling off the empire state building!

Colmilla- Hows daddy feeling after my old man shived a tree in his mouth threw him into a mountain?

Reyna- I don't know has anyone in your lowbrow family Lost to a fat italian in the last week? Oh wait or maybe it was some pint size human from the bronx? Which one was it. Or maybe your broke asses are off hunting for your nanners cuz some fat pink eyed gator robbed you?

Colmilla- least I don't gotta worry bout getting my ass handed to me by 2 bugs. Seriously what even is that? Is that breath of yours as weak as your brains? Or maybe I'll just take lessons from that iguana cousin of yours on what NOT to do? They really brought shame to your name they?

Reyna- Try Me bitch! 

Colmilla- [exhilarated laugh] oh yea bring it! Of all the stories pops has told me of his bouts with your old man having a round with you would make my move here all the better! Maybe I'll even get a souvenir like he did?

Reyna- Babe. Give me some room will ya? I have some monkey trash to sweep up. [Cracks knuckles]

Colmilla- oh how adorable. She has a pet!

Reyna- he's not a pet. 

Colmilla- ohhhhhhh I see. Well this just got very interesting then. Well I'm gunna enjoy knocking you off that shit pile you call a throne. Looking close now I think I see what you like in him for a human. Maybe Ill play with him and break him after I kick your ass.

Reyna- Oh hell no. You are not gunna do jack shit with him, kerchak looking mother fucker. 

[Punches and grunts of both girls going at it And crowd going all FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT and cheering. Can add some king kong roars and godzilla roars randomly where you can/want. Really make it sound like a fight]

Colmilla- hey maybe me kicking your ass will make it onto world star. That will make this one helluva first day. 

Reyna- HEY DON'T PULL THE HAIR BITCH!

Colmilla- You punch like a 9 year old!

Reyna- I will melt the fur off your bones you god damn bonobo! Ill make sure you bow down to to the queen!

Colmilla- I bow to no one radshits!

Reyna- Then I'll clobber you and keep you standing!

Colmilla- I've ripped the Jaws of a Veratosaurus bare handed back at home bitch. I'm gunna enjoy seeing how long you last!

Reyna- [grunts pinning her down with a slam] Last against this!

[Reyna Quick charges her atomic breath]

Colmilla- Oh fuck that! [Grunts punching Reyna as she fires the beam misdirecting it. Crowd screaming and running out]

Reyna- Ow you cheap shotting whore! Fine since you wanna play dirty like that- [deep grunt getting hit again and knocked out and groans]

Colmilla-[pants dusting herself off and spitting on Reyna] well...that was fun. Guess that one will show up in "histories greatest catfights" on youtube. Better be fucking #1. Ill admit. Those stories my pops made bout your kind didn't do you justice but I'm the fucking queen now. Now then, lets just make sure you're not a problem to me later while I claim my prize. 

{The Godzilla Vs Kong music can end here if you decided to use it}

[Grunting dragging Reyna to a closet and tossing her in there with some clatter.]

[Colmilla laughs truimphantly]

Colmilla- See ya later little zilla. Oh wait, souvenir. 

[Loud cracking sound as she breaks off one of Reyna's spines and Reyna grunts in unconscious pain]

(After this is just Colmilla for a while so no labelling)

Ooooooh a nice big chunky one. Heh this will do nicely. Now to solidify my victory. 

[Sing songy] Sweet dreams loser

[Closes closet then grunts breaking the lock]

Where is that little pet of hers?

Oh there he is!

[Soft growling as she chuckles to herself]

Oh how cute he's worried bout her. Well not for long.

YEET!

[Audible punch sound knocking listener out] 

Well well guess I just got me a nice new playmate. 

[Mischievous Laughter]

~Some time later.~

[Echoey as listener slowly comes to]

Hey. Wakeup there prince boy. 

[Snaps her fingers]

Up and Adam there squishy. 

[Chuckles]

Wondering Where we are? Oh don't you rattle your brain bout that. Were somewhere far away from school. Good thing too. The Demihuman enforcement branch was coming in hot and they'll be too busy just worrying bout a simple fight to come here. 

Ah ah ah. Don't bother struggling. You're not going anywhere. And that gag is good and tight so no ones gunna hear you. 

Living on skull island teaches ya some things. Killing dinosaurs people don't even know exist. Those crawler things. But most useful, tying some really impressive and nearly impossible knots. 

Hey hey HEY!

[Stomps her foot]

I said don't bother struggling. Now. Answer me clearly. 

Nod for yes, shake for no. Got it? 

Good. 

So you lost some kinda bet with the lizard brain?

Cmon yes or no.

No. Well interesting. So you actually Are that walking rad storms boyfriend? 

[Laughing]

Oh that's just hilarious. All those times my granddad was given shit for licking a human and now the [mock voice] "King of the monsters" daughter has gone and done it herself. 

Hmmmm I wonder what would happen if her old man knew? 

Ooooooh cmon why the glare? 

[Faked shocked gasp]

Oh my god. He still doesn't know does he? 

Oh sweety. You chose the wrong girl to get involved with cuz if my pop's tales of old man Goji are true, oh man you better hope whatever resilience you have to be with a kaiju can work miracles. 

But hmmmm now that I say that out loud. 

You really must be one lucky ass human to be with a kaiju like her. 

Lets see what shes been getting here. 

[Grunting then smacks listener]

HEY I said sit still. Im just trying to get a good look at what I've won by beating her. 

[Unzips listener pants]

Well well not bad. But he seems a bit under the weather. 

I know how bout I give you my special move. 

[Stroking listener with her ape hand foot thing. Improv as you see fit]{stroking sounds optional}

(Yea she a gorilla kaiju you think there wasn't gunna be weird hand foot shit here?)

Bet you you've never had this done before huh?

Contrary to expectations I'm actually pretty proud of how soft and "dexterous" I am with my feet. 

And by how your little friend is starting to swell up I think he appreciates it too. 

Maybe I can just *Squeeze* you between my toes here. 

[Chuckles]

Awww look at you tilting your head back. 

Must be feeling good. 

Well how bout we pick things up since your starting to show some enthusiasm. I'll make you submit to your new queen. Humiliating her will be all the sweeter knowing I took her throne and her little human toy. 

[Faster stroking sound. Improv do you. ]{wet sounds optional}

You're starting to leak there. Hmmmm lets see then. Just a bit on my toe. 

[Moves her toe up and licks and sucks it off]

Mmmmmm impressive flavor for a human. Think ill try for the full thing and take everything that's rightfully mine. 

I'll even be a nice queen, naw fuck that Id rather be an empress and give you double the fun. 

[Faster stroking uses both her feet. Improv time]{wet sounds optional}

Oh look how swollen you've gotten and how much you're squirming. 

Go on just leak some more and give in. 

Forget all about that weak excuse girlfriend for a kaiju of yours and be mine. That's the rule of the jungle after all. You take what's yours if you're stronger. 

Squeeze. Pump. Squeeze. Pump. 

You're actually pretty resilient. 

No ones ever been able to last this long when I get serious with my feet. 

I guess ill have to up the ante then?

[Unclasps her bra]

Time to smother you these soft tits of mine. 

[Titjob stroking. Improv as you like]{wet sounds optional}

Hey look at that! Your little friend has vanished between them. 

And so hot and throbbing. 

I guess this is what the lizard has been getting huh. Well time to take it from her too. 

[Faster titjob sounds]

I can tell you're liking this. 

Your shafts pulsing so much against my tits. 

Every time I squeeze them like this you leak out more precum. 

[Breathes out licking as she continues stroking]

Oh that sent shudders down your spine didn't it?

Your flavor just got that much sweeter.

Well i guess that's enough teasing. 

Look I've gotten so excited I made a nice little stain on my outfit. 

I think its time now to complete my victory. 

[Chuckles]

Oh don't fret there little prince. Once you've been with a kong anyone else will feel wrong. 

(Slowly can hear Reyna's voice getting louder saying "Mine")

Hang on what the hell is that-

[Reyna Crashes through the door panting angrily]

[https://youtu.be/4nxTtZFxJpE](Metal version of the main godzilla theme can play here for dramatic effect or you can reuse the Kong Vs Godzilla song posted above]

Reyna- Step. Away. From. My. Human. 

Colmilla- oh fuck fuck fuck CRAP BASKETS!

[Reyna charges her Nuclear pulse and fires it knocking her out and some rumbling if you want]  
[https://youtu.be/crcFddpnj3g](nuclear pulse SFX)

[Reyna pants]

Reyna- That's what...you get... for touching...my human. 

(No more lines for Colmilla)

Babe. You ok? 

Here lets get you untied. 

Dont move alright? Gunna have to use my claws.

[Grunts cutting listener free]

Ummm hey put that thing away. We Gotta get out of here. 

Alright cmon. 

Yea yea I'm fine just a broken spine itll grow back. 

[Spits on the knocked out kong]

Im the Alpha here cunt. Remember that when you wake up. 

Actually. Here babe helps me out here. Lets repay the favor she did to you. 

[Ropes tightening sounds]

There. Itll be a while before she gets out of that. 

Oh hey her phone. [Vengeful chuckle]

Lets just sit on her aaaaand selfie [phone camera clicks] lets just make that her wallpaper. Shit what's her password? Hmmmm well worth a try...[spells out Donkey kong] pfffffft [laughing] figure that would be her password. Typical. Alright there we go. Now shell know it wasn't a dream. 

Rivalry with Dragon bitch on hold, Monkey is now arch nemesis. 

Good thing she took your car when she nabbed ya. Lets go. 

How'd I find you? Followed your scent idiot. Nothing escapes a Kaiju's sniffer especially when I'm just reclaiming what is mine. 

C'mon lets just go to your place. 

(Time jump at listeners house){can have some chill lofi music}

[Reyna Winces]

Easy there babe. Damn. She took a good chunk out of my spines. 

But thanks for patching me up. 

Yes ill be ok. I'll heal up nicely in a day or 2.

You ok though? 

[Tsun level annoyed]

I mean I'm guessing you're fine since I saw you with your pants down. 

Guessing it wasn't so bad how she was treating you. 

Uhuh. Trying to break you huh? 

Oh yea likely story there smartass. 

Thinking bout me the whole time huh?

She called herself the "empress"? 

Pffft. As if. 

Oh yea? You'd prefer the queen over that huh? 

Maybe I need some convincing. 

[Soft kissing. Improv as you like]

Hmmmm I don't know, that seemed alittle half assed I'm not entirely convinced you want to serve your queen here. 

[Soft giggle being pushed on the bed]

Well well. Someone's showing initiative. 

Well go on ahead there shortstuff. Serve me. 

[Soft gasping and giggling]

Hey stop with the neck kisses you know I'm ticklish there!

Mmmmm ok kissing my abs. Now THAT I definitely don't mind. 

[Pleased groans as listener kisses her abs]

Good human. Worship your queen and the abs you love so much. 

[Inhales shuddering enjoying getting kissed and licked]

Ohhhh god yeah. Kiss every single one babe. 

Hey wait my lower stomach's alil tender there from all the punching and...ok never mind keep kissing there. 

[Soft growly moans and giggling. Improv]

Stroking my thighs ontop of kissing my abs. Mmmmmm i guess you really are remorseful.

Well since you want to service me that much. 

[Grunts lifting her hips trying to slip her pantys off]

Cmon you tight lacey bastard

Aaand watch the tail. 

Ah there we go. Catch. [Giggle] you can keep that as a souvenir.

Cmere and lick me clean like a good boy. 

Look how wet I am for ya after all that appreciation you gave my abs. 

[Moaning and groaning getting eaten out. Improv have fun.]

That's babe. Kiss up my thigh and just...oh god yea i love how eager you get when you lick around my clit. 

Just stay there. Lick me slow. Coax her out she'll come when she's ready. 

Let me grab your fucking hair. You look right at me. 

Thats my good human. Gaze at your queen and [Shuddering gasp] ohhhhh fuck, you sly little shit sucking my clit when you look at me like that. 

[Growly moans. Improv as you like]

Bury your face in that kaiju cunt baby. 

Lick up my juices. Service me fully. 

That's it. Slide that tongue right inside me. 

Hey wheres that finger going? 

Hey wait a minute not my ass while your tongue fucking me!

[Loud Growly moans covering her mouth. Improv]

Shit your tongue and your finger in my ass. 

Feels weird in my ass but fuck with your tongue in my pussy, I can barely think. 

S-SHUT UP! MY TAILS NOT WAGGING! IM NOT SOME DAMN DOG.

Guess I gotta smother that Smartass face in my thighs and pussy. 

[Moans and laughing smothering listener. Improv as you like]

Nu uh no way. Keep licking my insides. 

Gotta make you feel sorry for [moans] calling me a dog 

There you go baby. Choke on your queen's juices. 

Know your place. 

[Moans for a bit then lets them go]

Ok I think I've punished you enough. 

[Bed squeaks as she pins listener]

Ha caught ya! Don't forget babe. You're MY prey.

[Aggressive kissing and biting. Improv as you do]

No one is gunna take you from me.

First though. I gotta get the stink of that ape off what's rightfully MINE. 

[Moans fingering herself]

Ohhhh that feels good but feeling you in me is gunna be way better. Ive been needing you bad whenever we voice chatted ive wanted to feel you in me. 

Nice and slippery. Now lets cover you in your queens scent. 

[Slow handjob.] {Wet sounds optional}

Mmmmm nice and throbbing and coated. Just how I like my human. 

No more of that filthy monke scent on my boyfriend. 

So then ready there small fry?

No no say it how you need to. 

Say "yes my queen"

[Pause then pleased chuckle]

Good boy. 

[Slowly sits down moaning growls. Slowly riding. Improv as you do]{wet sounds optional}

Holy fuck you're stretching so damn good baby. 

I guess you've been craving me too whenever we voice chatted huh?

Did you fantasize me, Grinding my pussy like this?

Twisting and just squeezing your hips with my thighs. 

And [growls] clenching around your cock extra tight?

[Moans and growly laughs]

Good human. Missed your queen that much huh? 

Mmmmm. Leaking so much in me seems that's a yes. 

Grab my hips babe. 

Buck up into me. 

[Faster riding moaning and growling. Improv as you]

Attaboy. Bury that human cock in my pussy. 

I'm gunna clench you even fucking harder. 

Milk every drop you got cuz that's how much I've needed you. 

Cmon harder!

Hit my god damn cervix and claim me as yours!

[Growly moans getting it hit]

Oh fuuuuuck yea that's it. lift those hips you sexy moron. 

Feel it sucking on your cock? How desperate i am to be filled by your warm cum?

Well I'm just gunna lift your legs up and fuck you in amazon just like the first time. 

[Hard pounding sounds. Growling and moaning. Improv as you like]{wet sounds optional}

Ahhh god that's it. You hit me so deep when i do this to you. 

And watching your toes curl is actually pathetically cute. 

Especially the glazed look your face gets.

Let me just SLAM down and milk this thick cock of yours for all its worth. 

Cmon baby. I can feel your cock throbbing like crazy. 

Tell me how bad you wanna cum. 

Let your queen how bad you wanna fill me up with your human spunk and be mine. 

[Deep growl]

Claim my womb and i claim your cock forever? 

I like the sound of that baby cuz im getting close. 

C'mon say you belong to me and you can drench every inch of my pussy. 

Good boy!

Cum in me! 

Fill me up!

Mark me as your queen!

Shit i think I feel another pulse!

[Orgasm time. Improv have fun cumming.] (Reyna uses another Nuclear pulse)

[Coming down and panting]

Jesus H. christ. Ive never had a pulse like that. 

Good thing your folks at the neighbors get together. 

[Moans feeling listener still cumming]

Holy shit that's alot of cum. 

Fuck you were pent the fuck up werent ya babe? 

And i guess that bitch edging you might have had a factor eh?

God damn I feel all your cum swirling in my womb and holy shit you made it overflow. 

Sorry let me put your legs down. 

Cmon lets lay on our sides ok? 

Cmere just hold me. Lets stay like this until my pussy lets you go. 

[Content sighs and kissing]

Hey. You're my human ok? My boyfriend. Not gunna let anyone else have you. 

[Chuckles]

Good as long as you remember who the queen of the monsters is here. 

[Soft moans relaxing and snuggling]

[Softly speaks]

I love you stupid. 

[Bashful]

What? N-Nothing! I didn't say a thing!

Here shut up and get smothered in the kaiju tits!

[Chuckles fading out]


End file.
